


The King's Table

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doctor/Master smut, Little bit of restraining, M/M, Post-Episode: The King's Demons, Whole lot of satisfying hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Doctor could do nothing except remain in position and be thoroughly and utterly devoured by the Master’s mouth. When the Master finally broke their kiss, he appeared nothing short of victorious and placed a single kiss against the Doctor's lips, before speaking, his voice low and seductive.“You came back for me Doctor.”“And you waited for me,” the Doctor whispered, barely able to formulate words with the taste of the Master on his lips.





	The King's Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/gifts).

It had all happened rather quickly if he were to be honest. He hadn’t expected the Master-  _ hoped _ maybe, if would dare to admit it, but expected...no. He had expected a problem to solve, people to help, trouble along the way, but not this - not his arch enemy and oldest friend sword fighting with him in full disguise, and faking his death with such dramatic flair. 

He didn’t know  _ why _ he hadn’t expected it by now, perhaps he simply hated the bitter disappointment when he didn’t discover the Master disguised beneath each villain he encountered. 

He sighed and poured another cup of tea - glancing into the flames burning in the hearth in front of him. “I wonder if his plan was merely to show me Kamelion all along. An elaborate showcase of his latest acquisition - why he chose a medieval castle…. with chains, to show him he could make his very own Doctor toy, was anyone’s guess. 

The Doctor shifted in his seat - oh  _ he _ knew. They both knew.

“Perhaps I should return, merely to ensure that the Master has truly gone. Can’t have him lurking there, causing more trouble after all. Yes, a little caution is always a good idea.”

The Doctor finished his tea rather more quickly than he intended to, burning his tongue slightly in the process. Choosing to ignore that he stood, abandoning his tea tray and heading to the TARDIS garden. 

It took him mere moments to convince Tegan and Turlough that they needed a quick stop at a lovely beach. Warm, relaxing, definitely uneventful, very little risk to their mortal lives, while he worked on his TARDIS materialisation circuits. Such a test would of course involve having to momentarily leave - but he would be right back, it was after all, a time machine. Turlough was happy to see the back of the castle he had been arrested in repeatedly and Tegan was relieved to be somewhere she could finally warm up. 

He materialised right where he had left, a mere day later. He assumed if the Master had a grand plan,  _ other  _ than showing his Doctor toy to him, that things would be well underway in that length of time. As he stepped outside, cautiously glancing around, he was surprised then to find the castle quiet with only the distant sound of voices.

He walked to the window and glanced out, seeing the occupants of the castle gathered further out on the grounds, the excited chatter and laughter only meaning one thing - jousting. 

“Such a barbaric sport,” the Doctor murmured as he frowned at the crowd in the distance.

“Barbaric and hungry for the kill,” the Master said, his voice seeming to fill the room as he stepped close behind the Doctor. 

The Doctor froze, a mixture of surprise, excitement, dread and relief all flooding through him simultaneously. When the Master spoke again the Doctor swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry at the feel of his old friend in such close proximity, his body inches from his and the feel of breath on the back of his neck.

_ “Hungry, _ Doctor?”

“Hungry?” the Doctor said, his voice not quite steady. “Yes, yes I suppose so.”

The Master chuckled, and inched impossibly closer, black velvet pressing against the Doctor in so many places at once. “I meant the occupants of the castle Doctor, but you do appear to be quite...in need of having your hunger satiated also.” 

The Doctor swallowed again, harder this time as he blinked, trying to regain some focus. “Well, when you mention it, perhaps a little. There appears to be another feast here, quite a bit of food still on the table…”

The Master laughed and grasped the Doctor, spinning him round to face him, one hand grasping his shoulder and the other encircling a wrist. “I am  _ quite _ hungry too Doctor, but I do not think that this human feast would...satisfy, either of us.”

“No, I suppose it wouldn’t,” the Doctor said, realising that he had been holding his breath at that point. He took a steadying breath and met the Master’s eyes. “We do indeed have other needs, don’t we?”

The Master chuckled, watching the Doctor with absolute scrutiny and delighting at all the ways the Doctor tensed and tried to control his obvious arousal. “Oh, how very true my dear Doctor, but what shall we do about that?”

“Do? About that? Oh, I um...what would you suggest?” the Doctor stammered.

The Master pressed two fingers against the Doctor’s lips then nudged, smirking as the Doctor opened his mouth without even a word spoken to tell him to. He ran his thumb across the Doctor’s bottom lip and studied his mouth as the Doctor stood there, the very picture of obedience. He smiled in approval and grasped the Doctor’s shoulders, his hands sliding down his arms until he reached his wrists, gripping both wrists in one hand as he raised an eyebrow and cast the Doctor a dark and hungry look. 

The Doctor didn’t even look, simply unable to move his own gaze from the Master. He was only aware of the sensation as something rough was tied around his wrists and pulled tight.

“Follow me.”

The Doctor felt his entire body suddenly transform into something pliable and soft - his legs moving, step after step, allowing the Master to lead him out of the room, his arms held out in front of him as he remained held tightly by his bonds, a long length held tightly in the Master’s grasp.

He felt really quite...tethered. 

The Master casually threw the long length of the makeshift leash over his shoulder as he walked, trailing the Doctor behind him. The immense sense of satisfaction he was left with at the Doctor’s instant unquestioning obedience, filled him with absolute lust. His ego really couldn’t have grown any larger.

The Doctor felt a flash of confusion as the Master stopped right in front of the king’s table, a vast quantity of uneaten food still remaining. Dropping the leash, the Master took a long, penetrating moment to take in the Doctor in his wilfully bound and obedient state, before sweeping as much off of the table as he could in one fell swoop. 

The Doctor’s eyes widened as plates and goblets crashed to the floor with the realisation that the Master planned to take him right there and then. He stood passively and waited, watching as the Master turned to him, a hand immediately on his waist and another sliding up behind his back. He let out a small gasp as the Master pulled him in suddenly, kissing him hard, his tongue delving into the Doctor’s mouth hungrily while his hand moved up from his back to his neck, holding him firmly in place. 

The Doctor could do nothing except remain in position and be thoroughly and utterly devoured by the Master’s mouth. When the Master finally broke their kiss, he appeared nothing short of victorious and placed a single kiss against the Doctor's lips, before speaking, his voice low and seductive.

“You came back for me Doctor.”

“And you waited for me,” the Doctor whispered, barely able to formulate words with the taste of the Master on his lips. 

The Master growled and stepped up on the platform the table stood on. The Doctor gasped and felt a flood of arousal as he was hoisted up onto the table, barely given a moment to sit before he was on his back, the Master on top of him, the full length of his body pressing the Doctor hard against the table. He could only moan as the Master tugged and pulled at his clothes, pushing up his jumper and pulling it over his head, the fabric acting as another restraint as it held the Doctors shoulders firmly in place, his bound arms stretched out above his head. 

The Master’s mouth was on his bare flesh in seconds, kissing, sucking, biting, exploring every inch of exposed flesh as he worked his way down. The Doctor could only lay back, raising his hips to urge the Master closer once teeth closed around his belt and teasingly tugged.

“Please…” the Doctor said, the word falling so easily from his lips.

“Oh my dear Doctor, that’s a very good start.”

“A good…” the Doctor raised his head and met the Master’s eyes, feeling utterly aroused at the thoroughly dominant look aimed straight at him. “Oh..I see...you...want me to beg?”

The Master released the Doctor’s belt and roughly pulled his trousers down, his underwear going with them. He stood up, standing over the Doctor, dropping the clothes to the floor and locked eyes with his prey as he stripped his own clothing off. His trousers landed on the back of a chair and his jacket joined them a second later. The Doctor was unsurprised that the Master was not wearing underwear, and the thought of the swathes of black velvet being the only barrier between touching the Master’s bare skin sent fresh waves of arousal that made the Doctor moan at the mere thought. 

“Please, please Master I need you. I need you..._Master.._”

The Master pounced, pushing up the Doctor’s legs and circling his fingers straight into his ass. He could only gasp at the feel of something warm and wet lubricating him before the Master gripped his thighs firmly, pushing his knees back toward his chest as he pushed in excruciating slowly. 

The Doctor moaned loudly, desperate and wanton for his Master. The Master, intending to torment his prey found it impossible given the desperate, aroused and needy sounds the Doctor was making. With a growl, he slammed all the way in, keeping tight hold as he fucked him hard and fast, throwing his head back and letting out a relieved cry of pleasure. The Doctor longed to touch him, but remained in place obediently as the Master utterly and thoroughly claimed him. His arousal reached peaks he did not think possible given that the Master hadn’t so much as brushed against his now very hard cock, and moaned and writhed as the Master finally came, pumping into him with an immensely satisfied moan. 

The Doctor let out a loud sigh when the Master finally pulled out, sitting back, straddling the Doctor’s legs, his hand running idly around the tops of his thighs.

“Master...I...please, please let me come,” the Doctor said, his tone absolutely desperate as he looked at the Mater with absolute lust.

The Master smirked, crawling back, his hands pinning the Doctor’s hips in place. “Such a good boy for your Master,” he said, as his tongue finally swirled around the tip of the Doctor’s cock before he sunk down, sucking slowly. The attention of the Master sent the Doctor into waves of intense stimulation, moaning and struggling against the Master’s firm hold as he tried to push his hips up, demanding more.

The Master tormented him with long, slow sucks until finally he increased pace, the Doctor’s body becoming helplessly owned by him as he worked his cock to the very last moment before he could hold on no longer. He watched as the Doctor looked at him, utter love and lust and belonging flooding from his mind into the Master’s. The Master responded with a wave of ownership and drew his mouth up, kissing the tip of the Doctor’s cock before watching him, his hands still holding his hips firmly down. 

“Come, for your Master.”

The Doctor cried out, coming hard as a string of Gallifreyan curse words tumbled from his lips, his eyes closed as he bathed in the relief of finally having his release. He found himself gasp in surprise at the feel of the Master’s tongue licking every drop from the Doctor’s crotch and stomach. He opened his eyes and watched as the Master finished, a soft kiss placed on his stomach before he climbed up and slid straight into the kings chair, lounging with total satisfaction.

“It..suits you Master,” the Doctor said. “The throne.”

The Master smiled and picked up a knife, wiping the morsels of meat stuck to the blade onto the back of a chair. The Doctor held his gaze in a trust that came so easily to him as the Master brought the knife to rest on his bare,bound arms before he proceeded to cut off the remaining barrier of clothes, until the Doctor was completely naked.

“Thank you,” the Doctor said, simply unable to say anything else in response. “May I...join you?”

The Master raised an eyebrow at the Doctor’s request and the way his eyes focused solely on the Master’s lap. “Very well, but I shall keep you bound, It pleases me when you are restrained.”

“It...pleases me too,” the Doctor said, rolling off of the table and onto the Master’s lap, curling up, waves of happiness rolling from his mind as he smiled at the Master. 

The Master smiled as the Doctor settled comfortably and wound the length of leather around his hand, gripping the leash tightly in one hand while his other slid down the Doctor’s back, cupping his ass. “I will of course insist that we continue such a pleasurable experience my dear Doctor,.”

The Doctor looked up at him, with such total love that the Master could not help smiling in response. “If you insist Master, I certainly would not disobey.”

“Well, we can certainly explore what would happen if you did Doctor,” the Master said, taking a piece of meat from the table that had somehow withstood their passion, and dangling it from the hand grasping the leash.

“What an excellent idea Master,” he said, opening his mouth and eating the morsel of meat from the Master’s hand. 

The Doctor finished eating and cuddled up against the bare skin of the Master’s chest, sighing in absolute contentment. 


End file.
